And Then You Were
by Pandora North Star
Summary: Crossover! Dawn meets Connor for the first time, five years in the future. What do they have to say to each other?


Title: And Then You Were  
Author: Pandora North Star*  
Summary: Dawn meets Connor. Nuff said.  
  
  
Dawn rolled the stake around in her palm, the heavy wood sinking into her hand, weighing it down like lead. It was a damn cold night, thatwas for sure. She was wishing she was anywhere else other than the Cemetery. It had been part of her life much to long, following her from sisterly sidekick, to the hero, a duty she had taken grudgingly, a promise to her sister.  
  
She rubbed her cold arms, which were covered in goose pimples. She listened to the quiet of the night and heard the stirring of leaves in the shrubs that surrounded the cold stone.   
  
"Who's there?" Dawn asked warily, years of practice in her voice.  
  
"The son of a vampire." He stepped out of the shadows, seeming to bring them with him.  
  
"Again, I ask, who?" Dawn too a step back.  
  
"You might know my father by the name of Angel." His voice was low and rumbling, like thunder on a dark night. Dawn gasped. Angel had been her sister's star cross'd love, long after they parted.  
  
"You know him I assume?" The stranger smiled. "I'm Connor."  
  
"Vampires don't have kids. And wouldn't Buffy know about you? Wouldn't Angel have told her?" Dawn didn't like the young man one bit, and she was annoyed at herself for gazing into his dark obsidian eyes that danced with light under the moon.   
  
"Actually I was born five years ago. I went to a hell dimension for a little while." Dawn laughed bitterly at the irony of it, but she couldn't help but think that she had only been alive for six year herself. As he took a tentative step forward she noticed the battleaxe strapped to his back, it had looked so natural there she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Why are you here, why now?" Dawn raised a brow impatiently.  
  
"I think you know as well as I do, Dawn." Connor frowned, the darkness pooling in the creases of his face making him look ever so much older. "Are you tired of being alone?"  
  
Since her sister's death she had been alone. Her sister's friends, once a big part of her life had drifted away. Buffy had been the glue. And she was all that was left in Sunnydale, upholding the title as Slayer. Well she did have her Watcher, but he was stranger still. "What makes you so alone?" Dawn asked, warming slightly.   
  
"I've never been anything but." She could feel the edge of ice that pervaded him, the touch of steel in his every word. "You learn to be alone when you live in a hell dimension." She could only imagined the nightmares he faced and she wondered how long it had taken him to conquer his isolation.  
  
"And now?" He looked into her eyes. "How did you find me?"  
  
"There is only one person in the world as lonely as a Vampire. That is a vampire Slayer." He looked down for a moment, then looked up. What did he expect from her? He had shown up out of nowhere proclaiming he was the miracle child of a vampire and expected what? Her to believe it was a fairy tale, that he would whisk her away? Join her fight?  
  
His demeanor echoed Angel's brooding seriousness as he waited for her answer. Before she could though, they were interrupted by a vampire. She darted past him and danced, briefly, before death descended upon the creature.   
  
"You were saying?" Dawn brushed her dark brunette hair out of her eyes with a sigh.   
  
"You could use one of these." He tossed her something. It was a squirtgun.   
  
"Holy water?" He smirked. She snorted and shook her head. "I don't know who you are, but I'm with you." She looked up at him and dropped the gun and stake to the ground. With one step she was in his arms, locked in his embrace, their lips touching with a fervent need, something only people so infused with magic could feel.   
  
She brushed the hair out of his eyes and picked up the things she had dropped and they left the cemetery rogether, their strides matching each other step for step. 


End file.
